What hurts the most?
by doremishine itsuko
Summary: They were happy but someone came trying to take their Bakamura away. Will they be able to protect him now that they know he is in danger?" (P.S: I dedicated this story to the author who wrote: its okay.) Well, you were my inspiration here XD).


**What hurts the most?**

They were happy but someone came trying to take their Bakamura. Will they be able to protect him now that they know he is in danger?"

(P.S: I dedicated story to the author who wrote: its okay.) Well, you were my inspiration here XD).

* * *

Takes place after, Seido face Yakushi to classify and play in koshien. If you read the manga well, you know what I am talking about. So enjoy..!"

Warning: It's a bit sad and many of you probably don't like it but, give it a try I hope

**Chapter 1: How everything start it.**

The sounds of a match that everyone expects to win could be heard on the stadium, where Seido and Yakushi players are playing.

Everyone cheers and claps from excitement could be heard. The sound of almost victory could be felt in the air and in the middle of all this our beloved and ace pitcher Sawamura Eijun who is ready to pitch and lead his team to victory were seen….!" And in the batting box waiting for the opportunity to bat was Todoroki Raichi.

Sounds of pants could be heard, until Miyuki give a sign to his pitcher a fork play was he asking to make, he knew with this play they will win the match for sure.

Eijun just nods...In that moment he throw the ball with all his heart and Raichi is waiting and he suddenly yell "I will throw this ball out of the stadium and make a home-run...!" but, he miss.

The sound of a ball in the catcher mitt was heard.

Strike! Batter out…!"

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa WE WON..!"

**AN OUTSTANDING VICTORY FOR SEIDO ALL THANKS TO PITCHER SAWAMURA..!"**

_Claps, cheers were heard Seido, Seido….Sawamura, Sawamura….!" Screams and tears of pure joy could be felt and the happy team rush to greet their ace!...!"_

Everyone running towards the mound and pat Sawamura's back

WE WON…!" Eijun Kun exclaimed a very happy Haruichi.

WE DID IT..!" Said Kanemaru… We did it and it is all thanks to you Sawamura…!" Tears of joy could be seen in his eyes.

"…YEAH!" Bakamura see WE DID IT..!" Exclaimed with happy voices both Miyuki and Kuramochi

I-I sounds of pants u_u- I-I'm g-lad said Eijun

Huh? What's wrong Sawamura why do you sound in pain? Asked suddenly a concern Furuya

**But, Eijun didn't hear him; he was so happy and exhausted he was in too much pain to know what his nakama were saying.**

W-we fi-na-lly did it w-we w-won…!"

_After, hearing those words stutter by Sawamura everyone was in silence in an instant and they only could see in horror how Eijun's body collapsed on the diamond._

THUD…!"

WHAT…? SAWAMURA…!" Everybody present screams.

_They couldn't believe it. Their bakamura just collapsed u_u but, why..?" They now…everyone not only Seido teammates felling frightened for him but, also everybody present in the stadium could only wonder why he collapsed_ TT_TT

_The first one to react was Haruichi._

Eijun Kun what's wrong ..?" We just won…!" Come on..!" Stop playing around w-what's w-wrong with y-o-u Eijun Kun... Sobs…Could be heard from Kominato while, he was embracing Eijun's body. Until, Haruichi suddenly starts screaming…!" Help please Eijun Kun is bleeding from his mouth…!"

_Everyone present were in panic after heard what Haruichi just said _

Eijun Kun please...sniffs... talk to me….Wake up please..!" He keeps trying desperately to just wake him up. TT_TT

In that moment Kuramochi screamed. The paramedics are coming…!"

Move aside they said.

_In that instant the paramedics start checking Eijun's condition_

This is not good there's blood coming from his mouth. He rips Eijun t-shirt only to see purple bruises around his chest. Those are marks of a beating; he probably has a fractured lung and an internal bleeding right now…!" And for him playing with this injures just make his body hurt more…!"

We need to work out how we can stop the bleeding now…!" Ray call, the hospital and tell them to prepare the operation room and fast or we are going to lose him. Come on…!"

Yes sir…!"

**Everyone on the stadium was so shock seeing the bruises, that beaten on the screen. Including Eijun's father and grandfather who just went to see him play and they couldn't breathe, seeing him like that. What happened to him..?" He was playing just fine a few minutes ago. Why..?" Who could have hurt him in that way..?" Those were the questions that everyone had had in mind.**

The sounds of ambulance nearby were heard and rushing footsteps of people running. When they finally got there they could see the paramedics who were trying desperately to save Sawamura's life so, one of the paramedics said:

_WE HAVE EVERYTHING READY COME ON..!" PUT HIM ON THE STRETCHER SO WE CAN TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL…!"_

"YES, SIR…!" They put him on the stretcher and connect the heart monitor and an oxygen mask in his mouth, only to see in panic how Eijun's heart bit are slowing down. X_X

"NO…!" This can't be happening..!" His heartbeats are to slow if we rush too much on the road he could have a heart-attack, damn it…!" We need to stabilize his condition right now…!"

The paramedics were trying desperately to help him the best way they can.

_Everyone present were feeling helpless, it broke their heart seeing their ace...their bakamura dying in front of them. While, most of them were openly crying and hugging each other to look for some comfort…but, one thing is sure in their minds when they finding out who hurt him, who was the one that did this to him then he or she will wish never been born…!"_

Sobs...Sniffs…Could be felt…b-e-e-p...Beep until, the heart monitor couldn't detect any heart bit.

"…NO!" HE IS NOT DEAD..!" suddenly Miyuki scream. HE IS NOT DEAD..!" Sawamura come on…!" Don't do this to me BAKA..!"…..w-we just WON..!" A crying Miyuki said.

He pushes the paramedic a side and took Eijun's hand with his and he continue saying. We are going to Koshien together remember…?" Please just wake up…!"

But, Eijun didn't react to his gentle touch. u_u

* * *

_**After, the paramedics manage to push Miyuki. They were trying CPR over and over again in order to make Eijun's heart bit restart again but, after 10 minutes trying there was still no response; they almost give up. Until...!" Beep...Beep…!" A heartbeat starts appearing in the monitor. **_

"…Beep Beep….!"

Hum…Eijun slowly open his beautiful tired brown eyes and cough...W-what, w-where am I..?"

He paused. M-Mi-yu-ki?

"YES..!" Eijun is me. Everyone is here..!"

Miyuki, I'm s-scare he sobs. I-It h-hurts so m-much cough...pants of pain could be heard

I know please resist…!" We are going to be there for you.

M-Miyuki, w-what cough...After, saying Miyuki's name, one last time Eijun pass out. The paramedics took him immediately to the ambulance after that, they manage to stabilize his condition somehow and then, they took him to the nearest hospital as soon as possible. TT_TT

***…Line break...***

D-Dad..?" Is Eijun no my son dying..?" but, but he can't be..?" Sobs…he was fine..!" Who h-hurt him..?"

I don't know son but I will found out..!" Plus, it seems no one from Seido knew Eijun's condition. Hey, look..!" Those paramedics are treating him right now..!" They better hurry and take Ei-chan to the hospital, let's go Wakana go with Eiji to the hospital I'll stay I have to ask Rei san what happened to Eijun.

Okay dad..?" I will call Sayuri so she is there with Eijun. Come on Wakana.

Wakana after seeing his childhood friend hurt TT_TT she starts crying and said. Yes, s-sir..!" Let's going Eijun need us and, and they probably transfer him to the nearest hospital.

* * *

**In the meantime, the cheerful crowd wasn't feeling joyful anymore. Everyone was so shaken by the turn of events that just happened to Sawamura Eijun. After that, the audience just left the stadium hoping and praying he will survive.**

* * *

_After, everyone left the stadium somebody from the audience approach the assistant coach of Seido while; the rest of Seido team were still in shock and said_

What happened to Eijun..?" Takashima san

With a surprise tone she exclaimed. Huh..?" Sawamura san I-I…

Don't I on me Takashima san. What happened to my grandson..?" My son and his friend Wakana just left to the hospital right now..!" and I should be there too but, I want to know from you what happened so; tell me right now…!" Who hurt my grandson..?" Exclaimed an angry and very worried Eitoku

I'm so sorry Eitoku san I don' know what to tell you and to be honest we don't know who did it. He was fine before the game started and I…

Fine…!" Are you damn nuts..?" Those wounds the cameraman show on the screen weren't something to say he was just ALL RIGHT..!" Didn't anyone from your team realize he was hurt..?" Before, the game even started and checks his condition..?" Or better yet…y-you better find out who did this to my Ei-chan or so God help me, I will take him away from your school…!"

Once he is okay and out of danger I mean. Because, you or whoever is in charge here didn't bother to check if he was in good health..!" before, playing this match and now look he is dying…!" No, he just died a few minutes ago and for a miracle my boy is still alive fighting for his life and you still dare to tell me he was fine…!" He yells.

_In that moment Kataoka decide to intervene._

Wait a minute Mr. Sawamura I understand you are angry but, Sawamura Kun no Eijun; didn't show any signs that he was hurt..!" Actually..!" he insists he was all right. I admit we didn't check his condition before the game but, but…if we have known I wouldn't have allowed him to play. Furthermore, we can discuss this later on your grandson needs you right now…!" He tries to reason.

FINE…!" He sighs…but, don't think you two are out of the hook. I won't allow Eijun to return to your school and anyone of you sees him again, if you don't find out who was the person who hurt him and put him in the ER. Besides, Eijun does know how to defend himself, for him to no fight back is probably because he knows the person who hurt him or he/she threatened him…and depending of what his mother decides later on we might allow him to still play on your team..!"

Besides, how can I, my family send Eijun back to your school if we don't have any idea who hurt him..!" o_Ó at least try to figure out who did this to him..?" Otherwise I'm sorry but, I won't have any choice to not allowed my grandson, return at Seido and you will only see him if we are present. We are very protective in my family and, and right now I need to go to the hospital so if you excuse me.

_After, Sawamura's grandfather left Takashima Rei said:_

This is a big problem coach Kataoka and we can't go to the hospital to check Sawamura Kun condition, it´s very clear Eitoku san and I have no doubt in my mind Sawamura's father don't want us there. TT_TT Besides, we need to know who hurt Sawamura Kun and those bruises, that beaten he received looks recently. Said Rei

Yeah, I know. He sighs….Miyuki, Yuki, Chris go to the hospital we might not be welcome there but, I guess Eijun's family will allow all of you to be there for him, you are his friends after all..!" Meanwhile, we are going back to our school and try to figure out who hurt him. Is that clear?

"…YES, COACH…!" Exclaim Seido's team including Miyuki, Tetsuya and Chris.

Wait, coach Kataoka we also, need to call the police and inform the principal about Sawamura Kun's condition.

You are right, Takashima please call them

Right away, Sir..!"

Wait…!" A minute Senpais' before you go to the hospital I want to go too. Exclaimed Haruichi

No, you can't Haruichi.

Why not..?" Aniki. Eijun Kun needs me.

I know Haruichi but, right now we need to finding out who did this to Sawamura Kun, please try to understand okay.

"FINE…!" I don't like it but you are right I-I-want to see him. Sniffs… but one thing I'm sure..!" The first thing I am going to do when we found out who do this to Eijun Kun is that I WILL BEAT THAT BASTARD FOR HURTING HIM..!" He angrily yells

"…Yeah…!" I know the feeling now come on let's go back to school people..!"

YES, LET'S FIND OUT THAT BASTARD…!" Was the yell of a very piss of teammates' from Seido..?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the players who were present in the stadium Yakushi and Inashiro**

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT..!" Who could do that to Eijun kun, Sanada Senpai..?" Is not fair and, and Eijun kun looked in so much pain arggg I swear when I found out who did this to him; will wish never been born…!"

"YEAH..!" I know Raichi but right now, what surprises me is how he could play in that condition. That was definitely reckless for him to do. Nevertheless, that shows how much he wanted to win this match for his team. We are going to visit him tomorrow at the hospital and don't look at me like that Raichi….I doubt we can see him today if his family is there in the hospital.

I guess you are right and Inashiro teammates were here too..!" I guess they left already, although I saw Narumiya their Ace with a tearful look in his face and he left in a hurry after; the paramedics took Eijun Kun to the hospital. I wonder why he looked so concerned for him.

Of course he will leave Raichi. Roll eyes. He is his lover after all..!"

"….."

"…WHAT..?" A dumbfound scream from Raichi was heard.

S-Since… when they a-are l-lovers. I mean they are supposed to be rivals not BOYFRIENDS..!"

Oh..!" I thought you already knew. Seeing that Sawamura is also, your rival and friend and umm well I'm not sure how they got together but; they are definitely dating and I know that because umm well…I- I accidently, a week ago I-I eavesdrop when Narumiya was suddenly very, very friendly with him and I was about to yell at them when; they start making out. Shunpei blush just remember the scene XD. Giggles

"Really…!" Who would have thought those two will be lovers? But, I guess that's why Eijun Kun seems so happy lately, whenever I mention him on the phone. I mean he seems he respect him as a rival. My aunt used to say to rivals becoming lovers could happen in the real life. Sawamura and Narumiya relationship prove that.

Raichi what you just said is true but, I doubt Seido knows about their relationship and now I just imagine how hard is for Narumiya seen the love of his life almost die.

"…Yeah..!" But, Eijun Kun is a fighter he will survive Sanada sempai I'm sure of it.

I hope Raichi I hope.

* * *

_**With the Inashiro team.**_

"WHAT THE HELL…!"

Why did Mei just left so suddenly?" I know for sure Sawamura is his rival been a southpaw like him but, for him to leave in a rush and desperately crying for him. Exclaimed Carlos

_Shirakawa answer Carlos doubt._

Well I think is because he is his boyfriend Carlos.

"WHAT…!" Scream Masa san.

Since, when they are more than rivals..?" Besides, they barely have the chance to talk to each other. I don't get it. Said a surprise Carlos

Well, I don't have the faintest idea how they are both lovers so; don't ask me and I only know because I accidently walk in when they were having sex two weeks ago. Shirakawa said that with a serious voice and a blush in his pretty face Lol.

Huh ….!"

"Ehhh…!"

REALLY..!" You saw them Shirakawa sempai WOW..!" I didn't know you are a pervert, spying our ace when he is intimate with his lover. Said with a disbelief tone Itsuki

That's not is baka. If you must known I-I- S-Sawamura is a really noisy lover and well I heard one day moans coming from Mei's room and I thought Mei perhaps was seeing porn so, I enter his room to tell him he shouldn't do that or else coach will not allow him to play in the next match as a punishment… a-and with a blush he said. Well, let's just said they were both too lost in their little world to actually realize I open the door and I saw them having sex..!" Luckily, for me they never realize I was there in the first place given that, they were touching each other and, and pretty much making out and no I doubt Seido knows they are together.

I'm telling you this because for one I know Sawamura does have half of the team having a crush on him including Miyuki and the rest of the ex first string players..!" Ummm…You know ex-captain Yuki, Jun, Ryosuke. Chris and Tanba. Plus, Sawamura is very, very dense to notice the obvious sigh. Which, is why I think Mei is not that worried since; Sawamura is in love with him you know.

Besides, that Carlos and all of you (¬_¬) I will say this only once so, listen..!" **"You all better not say anything about them been together**". Is a secret for a reason, okay…?"

_Itsuki suddenly said_

Although, I do feel sorry for Mei Sempai right now TT_TT and I was thinking that whoever the person who hurt Sawamura Kun surely will have a lot of angry people trying to kill the bastard...!" And in any case, I'm pretty sure Mei sempai is feeling bad seeing his lover almost die.

So true…!" But, who could do something so cruel to him..?" I mean, those bruises that beaten we saw on the screen looked recently and for Sawamura to play in that condition..!" He-he surely must be in so much pain..!" Playing ever since, the four innings to the last moment..!" Thought Carlos

I guess you are right, Carlos. That must be one of the many reasons of why Mei falls in love with him. Since, he is a very stubborn, passionate and honest kid I guess. Exclaim Shirakawa

"Ahem" Shirakawa senpai. Forgive me if I am wrong but…You said half of the Seido team has romantic feelings of Sawamura Kun..?" and according to you Mei senpai knows. Right..?"

Yeah, that's what I said Itsuki Kun. Why do you ask..?"

Well, I might be mistaken but… I remember an incident three weeks ago.

Oh, really..!" said Shirakawa. But, what does it have to do with anything here?" Besides, even if those players are in love with Sawamura they don't have the courage to confess and Mei knows about this and for what I could see Sawamura only have eyes for Mei. No for any other man..!" He simply is not interest in any man in his team or even in his school much less a girl. Plus, to be honest Sawamura indeed is a pretty boy and while he is really an endearing idiot well; he does work hard to be the best..!" Without Mei helping him that is. So, nonetheless, why do you bring that topic Itsuki kun..?"

Oh…!" I see, good to know that and it is a relief to know they are cowards. "Ahem" But, what I tried to say Shirakawa senpai is that...He bits his lower lip. Well, I might be wrong but I remember that I saw Sawamura Kun alone in the mall three weeks ago with an older guy between 18 or 19 years old and that man was hugging Eijun Kun and I thought first it was Chris senpai since; that man looked similar to me. Except, Sawamura Kun slapped him and hit him in the stomach..!" I-I was so surprised and then I realize that guy wasn't Chris senpai. Also, Sawamura Kun really looked furious with him..!" I'm not sure why they were both arguing but, he did try to force Sawamura Kun into a kiss. The people who witness that scene could tell that man was harassing Sawamura Kun and well Sawamura obviously didn't like it..!" That's when a guard who was nearby step in and saw how Sawamura Kun was so distress and for what I remember he did say to that guy, to leave Sawamura Kun alone or he will be arrested for sexual harassment and well; that man did left but he was absolutely piss off. After that, Sawamura stayed with that officer. I guess the officer wanted to make sure Sawamura Kun will be safe since, that man did look like a delinquent. Thus, I don't know but…seeing those bruises in Sawamura Kun body and consider that guy. Do you guys think he was the one who hurt Sawamura Kun..?" Because, he was pretty tall and even though Sawamura looks like he could defend himself I think he will have it rough with someone like that..?" TT_TT

Plus, not to offend Mei senpai boyfriend..!" But, Sawamura kun does look like a person who will be easy to deceive and, he is also; a magnet for perverts and you Shirakawa senpai did said he is **"pretty"** and since he is too trustworthy I guess that man thought Sawamura Kun will be an easy conquer..!" Nevertheless, Sawamura Kun shows him he is not easy to get and pretty much hurt his pride as a man..!"

WHAT..!" Inashiro players scream

Itsuki, Masa san said. That man could no he must be the one who hurt Sawamura Kun. Plus, probably Sawamura didn't say anything because he didn't felt the need to say something since; he knows self defense. That man must be also, a stalker we need to inform this immediately to the police..!" Also, do you think you can say a description about the man you saw in the mall with Sawamura Kun..?" Itsuki kun..?"

With a disappoint tone Itsuki said TT_TT I only saw his back and I also, heard his voice Masa san and I did not saw his face so, NO..!" But, that officer did saw him Masa san after all, he did defend Sawamura Kun and they probably have a video record given that it was close to a bank the place they were both arguing. That detail can help..!"

Then, what we are waiting for..!" Exclaimed Shirakawa. Let's go to Seido and talk to the police when we get there. Before, you all ask me why there, the answer is simple I saw Sawamura's grandfather arguing with their Seido manager Rei. While, I went to the bathroom and I was looking for you..!" Anyway, I accidently overhear their conversation and anyway, after they finish talking..!" Coach Kataoka say to his team they will return to their school and they will all start looking for the culprit there and Rei san did say they will contact the authorities so, the search will be a bit easier. So, let's go..!"

YEAH, LET'S GO..!"

* * *

**After, Itsuki Kun confession, Inashiro teammates' who are Mei's friends..!" Are very determining to find this man and took him to justice, they will do this not only for their Ace..!" But also for his lover..!"**

_Meanwhile, in a dark department a strange person; who is looking at the news..?" Reporting what happened with Sawamura Eijun and how now the police are searching for the culprit._ TT_TT

So, you are at the hospital brat..!" Mwa hahaha…that's what you got for refusing to me. You did gave me quite a fight even when I threatened you before that game. It is a shame though I couldn't make you mine dear Eijun Kun but, I WILL..!"

Those bruises you gave me only turn me on after all you are the only one who manages to escape and fight against me..!" It's a relief to know you survive and no die. So know…you know that NO ONE, BUT ABSOLUTELY NO ONE REFUSES ME..!" Not, man nor women ever do that to me I kill them before they think about it. But, next time my love…my Ei-chan I will be prepare since; I know you will fight against me and I don't care if you have the police, your team, family or that stupid boyfriend of yours protecting you..!" You are mine and mine alone. So, I know you will survive be prepare my sweet ace. Mwa hahaha.

* * *

***…Authors Note…***

So..?" What do you guys think? Of this story..?" I'm trying something new here is like an experiment I guess X_X

P.S: Since, I don't know the real name of Eijun's parents that's why I made up their names which are in this story Eiji and Sayuri lol.

Plus let me clarify something first the inspiration of this story is for the author who wrote: It's Okay but it was only the beginning. The rest as you read is something I made up and since I like watching police programs about crimes and see TV SHOWS like Criminal minds, CSI and so on. Well, the idea came from there.

But, don't worries my Ei-chan will survive against his stalker so…if you still want to read my new story. Please, let me know what you guys think Okay n_n and I don't know if it will be long or a short story.

So, thank U dear readers..!" Until the next chapter ciao n_n


End file.
